Memories and Moments
by ILoveBooksDealWithIt
Summary: A series of One Shots based around your favourite Vampire Academy Group! Please Read and Review, and PM me if you have a one shot idea and I will give you a shout out if I use it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Babez, so this is the first chapter of my newest story! This is going to be a collection of one-shots based on the VA crew! So plz review! It will be 5 reviews for the next chapter! If you guys wanna send in ideas for a one shot, I will maybe put them in, and I will give a shout out to whoever's idea it was!**

**One Shot #1: Tasha?**

**Word Count: 1,228**

**RPOV**

Today had been way too stressing, and to make it worse, there is something going on in about an hour that I don't wanna go to. What is this, you ask?

Tasha's hearing.

Yes, I knew it was coming up, but this was the big day. Even though she killed the queen, and shot me while trying to shoot Lissa, her family for some fucking reason demands that she has a hearing, and seven council members agreed that she should have one, though she would be heavily guarded. I don't know why the fuck they would want that, but whatever. So today I had to go to the hearing and speak as a victim, both for being framed for the murder of Tatiana and for being shot. The reason I really didn't want to go, was that I wanted to just forget her betrayal. She wasn't a bad person, and I didn't mind her. Other than the fact that she was obsessed with my boyfriend. So I decided to have a quick nap before going to something that had been stressing me out more than anything else lately.

**-Time Skip-**

I was shaken awake about half an hour later by Liss.

"Rose, wake up! Tasha's escaped!" She screamed as she shook me awake. I shot out of bed quickly, and straightened my guardian uniform.

"What are you talking about Liss?" I asked her.

"Tasha escaped her cell when she was feeding. When the guardians weren't paying attention she killed the feeder and ended up killing all the guardians! The court's in lockdown right now, but we don't know where she went!" She said and I felt fear shoot through me. Not fear for me, but fear for Lissa and maybe Dimitri. He had broken her heart and in her eyes he had betrayed her. I was about to ask where he was when he rushed into the room looking stressed out and worried. When he saw me his eyes filled with relief and I could tell the cause of his worry had been wondering if I was safe or not. He didn't say anything, and only pulled me into a tight embrace, which I returned just as tightly. Unfortunately our relief was cut short, and out worry strike up more than ever.

By none other than Tasha.

But, she was different. Her normally sleek black hair was dishevelled, and there was blood in it. Her normally ice blue eyes were ringed in bright red, and her skin was chalk white, which was a huge contrast with her scar, and the blood dripping from her clothes and smeared on her skin, as if she had just killed. Dimitri and I sprang apart and quickly pulled our stakes. I pushed Lissa behind me, and saw Tasha's red-ringed eyes fill with what looked like amusement.

"Here we are. The ones, or should I say _one_ I was looking for." She said, and she was obviously talking about me.

"Leave her alone." Growled Dimitri and Tasha looked somewhat taken back.

"Oh Dimka. How easy everything would have been if you had just chosen me." She said and Dimitri's face showed confusion.

"What-?" He asked, and I answered for him.

"She was jealous, so she felt the need to take things into her own hands. She knew about us after you rejected her offer, but distrusted the queen. So she took matters into her own hands. That's the reason I was framed. She figured she could kill two birds with one stone. She could get rid of the queen and appoint Lissa, who could help with her cause, and she could kill me by framing me. That would get me out of the way, so she could move in on you." I said and realisation crossed Dimitri's features as he put the pieces together.

"Ah, Rosemarie. So clever, to figure out my entire plan. But you didn't finish. Now I can finish the job I tried, and failed to accomplish. After I kill you, and awaken Dimka again, we can be together. And then for dessert, we kill the last Dragomir, the beloved queen, and we will be legends." She said and Lissa flinched with fear at the mention of her death.

"Not going to happen." I said as I lunged at her, something she wasn't suspecting. I cut her across the face with a stake, making sure to cut as deep as I could. She growled at me and tried to strike me, but I dodged. Eventually she managed to pin me to the wall and I saw a gleam in her eyes.

"Now to finish what I started." She said and started to lean towards my neck. As the idea of my death drew closer as her fangs did to my neck, I could only hope that Dimitri and Lissa would stay safe. But when her fangs were about a millimetre away from my neck, Dimitri came at her from the side, which she was not expecting. He pinned her, and she struggled. I managed to quickly recover and grabbed my stake from where it had fallen during my fight with her, and shoved it into her chest, I watched the life- or undead life, if you will- fade from her eyes, as the red-rings dulled. I immediately looked at Lissa to see that she was uninjured, but being led away by a guardian who had been passing by. I turned to see Dimitri looking at Tasha's dead body, with a look of regret.

"I wish that this had never happened. That she could have just accepted us and moved on." Said Dimitri and I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist, and he did the same to me.

"Everything happens for a reason Comrade." I said, and thought of how much sounded like him while he was saying one of his stupid Zen lessons.

"You sound like me when I am annoying you by giving you, and I quote 'Stupid Zen life lessons'." He said as if reading my mind.

"I was thinking the same thing. And they are really annoying Comrade." I said smirking and he laughed a bit.

"Take it or leave it Roza. Your choice." He said jokingly.

"If it means I get you, I guess I will take it." I said to him as I stood on my tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. As we pulled away, I looked at him and saw happiness that I was sure reflected in my eyes.

"I love you Roza." he said softly.

"I love you too Comrade."

**Thanks for reading! PM me if you have an Idea and I will maybe use it! Plz read and review! 5 reviews until next chapter! Bai Babez!**

**-Geeky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Babez! I am so sorry about last chapter, I know it sucked and was OOC, but that was only because I had to write it quick! But I got 5 reviews no matter how much the chapter sucked, so here is the new update! So this chapter's idea is from justmeanyways, so thanks for the idea! **

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last chapter, but the characters are not mine**

**One Shot #2: Pranks**

We knocked on the door of the Belikova's in Baia, and I heard Dimitri take a deep breath. We were visiting his family for the first time since he was turned back, and he was really nervous.

"It will be fine." I whispered to him, and he only nodded. Seconds later, Olena Belikova opened the door. Behind her were all of Dimitri's sisters and his grandmother Yeva. When they say him, all of their eyes widened and they started for a few moments.

"Dimka!" They all yelled in excitement and they ran to him, hugging him. I was surprised when a few moments later, they all hugged me.

"Thank you for bringing my boy back." Olena whispered in my ear as I hugged her.

"It was no problem." I whispered back as she pulled away, and she gave me a smile.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" I heard Viktoria ask me, and I could say I was more than surprised, considering that we hadn't been on good terms when I had left.

"Okay." I said and followed her inside and to her room.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I talked to Sonya and she told me the truth about Roland. You were just trying to protect me." She said, fiddling with her hands and refusing to look me in the eye.

"It's fine Vika. I forgive you, you just didn't know." I said and she finally looked up at me, and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said and hugged me tightly, and I returned it without hesitation. "Also, don't worry about Sonya's pregnancy hormones anymore. She had the baby a few months ago. So no more dealing with that nightmare." She joked, which caused me to laugh. I had only briefly spoken to Sonya last time I had been here, but she had seemed to be very…emotional? I'm not sure how to put it nicely.

We went back downstairs to find everyone conversing in the living room, and Vika sat beside Karolina, while I took a seat beside Dimitri. After a few hours of talking and catching up with Dimitri's family, I started to get tired.

"Oh, you guys must be exhausted. Just head on up to bed, you guys are sharing Dimka's old room. All your stuff is already up there." Said Olena after I yawned for, like, the thousandth time. We both said our goodnights, and headed up to bed.

**-7 hours later-**

I was woken what seemed like only hours later, by someone shaking me awake.

"Rose. Rose! Wake Up!" Vika whispered, and continued shaking me. I opened my eyes just a bit, and saw her standing over the bed, still in her PJs.

"What?" I asked her groggily, causing Dimitri to stir beside me. She motioned for me to be quiet and follow her, and I grudgingly obliged, and she led me into the kitchen.

"What was so important that you felt the need to wake me up at…6:00!" I said as I looked at the time. Who the hell wakes up this early?!

"I had an idea. When we were younger, Dimitri always used to prank me, and would blame the mess on me. Of course, he was the goody-two-shoes son who could do no wrong, and I was the trouble maker of the family, so naturally, Mama believed Dimka. I think we should get him back." She said evilly, and I considered it.

"Okay, why not. This is payback for all the stupid extra laps he's made me run in training. And for refusing to teach me to swear in Russian." I said and smiled, slightly evilly.

"Then let's get to work. It should be at least 2 hours before Dimka wakes up." She said and we got to work. We got everything planned. First, we would head into town and pick up a cheap duster that looks like Dimitri's, some paint, some balloons, a huge bucket and an extra copy of the cowboy book Dimitri was reading. The plan was that we would replace Dimitri's duster with the cheap one, so that his wouldn't get ruined. I was evil, but not evil enough to ruin one of his most prized possessions. We would take his copy that he is actually reading, mark the page in the newer book at the same place he was at, and then put his copy with his duster. Then, we would set up the other copy of the western novel on the table outside so nothing would get covered with paint, and set it up so when he picked up the book, balloons filled with pain would launch at him. He would freak, thinking that his duster was ruined. And then to top it off, Vika and I were gonna fill the huge bucket with glitter and sequins and dump it on his head. It wasn't the best prank, but when you are pranking the love of your life, you don't want to humiliate them too much. After everything was set up, I went back upstairs to find Dimitri already awake.

Perfect.

"Roza, where were you?" He asked, running a hand through his slightly damp hair. He must have woken up and then had a shower. Too bad he would probably have to take about ten more in a little while.

"Vika needed help picking up some stuff." I said and he just nodded.

**DPOV**

"Vika needed help getting some stuff." She said, and I nodded. Vika was always up to something, and it wasn't a surprise that she had asked Roza to help her. I got up and walked over to the closet where all our clothes were.

"I'm gonna be downstairs." Roza said and she walked over to me, pecked me on the cheek and went downstairs, probably to the kitchen. I just smiled and shook my head in amusement, before grabbing my leather duster form the closet. I out it on, and it felt a little snugger than usual. I shrugged it off, thinking it may have shrunk a tiny bit or something, and headed downstairs to the kitchen where I saw my Roza, stuffing her face with doughnuts while Vika sat beside her and laughed. Even with chocolate glaze smeared at the edges of her mouth, Roza still managed to look like the most amazing woman in the world, and I walked by, chuckling to myself. I hear Rose swallow her mouthful of doughnut as I started to make myself a coffee.

"Comrade, I saw that cowboy story you were reading outside. You might wanna grab it before it rains and gets ruined or something." She said as she started to stuff her face with doughnuts again, which caused both her and Vika to start laughing.

"Okay Roza. Thanks." I said walking out of the kitchen to go get my book. I walked outside to see, as Rose had said, it sitting on the small, somewhat coffee table we kept outside for unknown reasons. Hmm, that peculiar, I didn't remember coming outside at all since we got here, much less bringing my book. I stepped forward and grabbed the small paperback, noticing too late that there was a small rope attached to the bottom. The moment I picked it off the table, I was bombarded by balloons. When the hit me and the ground around me, I realised they were filled with paint. Wet, colourful paint. After the water balloons stopped splashing me with every color imaginable, I was about to turn around when I felt something being poured over my head. I had kept my eyes closed, so I wasn't sure what had been dumped over me, but I had a pretty good idea of who was responsible for this all. And my suspicions were proven correct, when few moments later, I heard the familiar sound of Rose and Vika's laughter. I finally opened my eyes to find that I was covered head to toe in bright paint, along with sequins and glitter. My duster! It was ruined, full of pain and sparkles; it looked like something a two year old would make as art in pre-school. I looked over to Rose and Viktoria, who were still laughing away. When they noticed me glaring at them, they stopped laughing.

"Don't worry Comrade, that isn't your duster, or your book. Your actual stuff is safe and sound." She said, still smirking. I still glared at her, but it became more jokingly.

"And why did you even do this?" I asked them and Vika was the first to answer.

"My reason was because of all the times you blamed me for the messes you made with your pranks on me, Karo and Sonya." She said.

"I was, like, 13!" I said, and she shrugged.

"My reason was payback for all the goddamn extra laps you used to make me do in practice, and for refusing to teach me to swear in Russian." Said Roza, and I shook my head, before unexpectedly launching myself at Rose and pinning her to the ground. We spent a few minutes wrestling, and chasing each other, which by the end we were both covered in paint and sparkly stuff. She had me pinned on the ground, and we were both laughing. She leaned down and kissed me softly, which I immediately responded to, and our –somewhat- romantic moment was only interrupted by Vika yelling "GET A ROOM!" We both got up, and as she walked by me, Rose whispered in my ear "Don't worry; I'll make it up to you somehow." And with a wink she walked off, leaving me standing like an idiot, before snapping out of my trance and following them.

After that, we all went inside to get cleaned off, and I made Rose show me where my real duster and book were, so I was sure they were safe. No matter how much Roza had humiliated me, which was a lot, considering she took pictures and posted them online and sent them to everyone, later on that day, she made up for it, like she had promised.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter 5 reviews until next chapter and thanks again to justmeanyways for this idea! **

**Love you guys,**

**-Geeky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So thanks for the reviews, and I wanted to update again since I didn't update for a week, but first I have something to say to the guest who reviewed on chapter two, saying those things about my writing, and you know who you are.**

**So if you are reading this, FUCK YOU! How about you try sitting here, sometimes for hours at a computer on Microsoft Word trying to make sure you have enough chapters to keep your stories updated, and trying to make sure you have a storyline? To try to ration for keep the inspiration for a story, and trying to ve a topic interesting enough that people will read it? How about you try doing what us authors do, all while dealing with pricks like you? And how about when you post a new chapter, I make an entire review about how childish your chapter was. Well guess what? That chapter that you called stupid and childish, was requested by 14 people by PM, I just gave a shout out to the first one who requested it! And I was given that prank idea from someone, so if you don't like my writing, then go fuck yourself and go read whatever you want, because I don't need you to read m storied when I have enough perfectly amazing readers that I know enjoy reading my stories!**

**To the rest of you, I'm sorry, but I hate when people say that my writing is flat out horrible and rushed, considering I did take time on that chapter. I am fine with constructive criticism but when it is straight out hate? Then exit out of my stories. But thank you to all of you who liked last chapter and here is another one, taken right out of one of the books from a very new POV.**

**One Shot #3**

**Unknown POV (In the book you are never told the name.)**

I walked in to the nightingale, ready for another late night of partying, and hopefully meeting another woman. As my friend and I, accompanied by our guardians, walked in, I noticed right away a girl who had caught my attention when I first came here. She was a dhamphir, but unlike the dhamphir woman who usually came here, she didn't have the permanent bruises and scars on her neck. She was stunning, with tanned skin that was prominent in dhamphirs and dark brown eyes, along with long brown hair that she usually kept in an elegant bun on top of her head. She looked to be about ten years younger than my friend and I, and would always sit in the same booth in the back corner, just reading her book and picking at her food. What I had also realised was that she was always surveying her surroundings, which meant she must have been trained as a guardian, but looked as if she had just graduated. As my friend and I, along with our guardians, sat down, we were swarmed with about 4 or 5 dhamphir women, all blood whores.

Even as I was talking, and flirting with the woman who approached my table, human, moroi or dhamphir, my gaze still drifted to the dhamphir girl. Later on in the night, one of the dhamphir women with us went to get a drink, and I saw the girls eyes follow her, seeming to be having an internal struggle with herself. As if she had made up her mind, she walked up to the bar as if she were getting a drink, before tapping the woman on the shoulder. I tuned my enhanced hearing in to their conversation, and listened intently.

"I'm looking for a dhamphir village, out in Siberia. Do you know where I could find it?" She asked, and the woman gave a brief hesitation before telling her she didn't know where it was.

"You know where it is! Please I have to find it." The girl pleaded, and the woman hesitated again before giving her an answer.

"Don't go there, stay away from that lifestyle." She said, in a saddened voice, as if regretting taking that road herself.

"I'm not going there for that reason. I need to find…Someone." I heard her voice crack slightly with emotion on the word someone, as if they were very important to her.

"He isn't worth it. Go back home, forget him." She said, obviously thinking she was after a lost lover.

"Please, you have to help me!" She exclaimed, a pleading note in her voice. It was then that one of our guardians stepped into their conversation. They ended up arguing for a bit, which ended in her shrugging, and walking away. As she turned, I got a glimpse at the back of her neck, and was surprised to see two molnija marks and a zvedza, but no promise mark. She walked back over to her table, and out guardian returned, still watching her suspiciously. She picked up her book and left a tip on the table, before putting on her coat and walking out the door. I excused myself for a moment, and followed her out of the club, and trailed behind her as she took a shortcut into an alley, but I wasn't the only one following her. There was a girl about 18 years old walking behind her, dressed in formal clothing with a golden tattoo on her cheek. _Alchemist_ I realised, that was what she was. She ducked into the alley that the girl from the club had just gone down. I went to the corner and peeked my hear around the corner, to see the girl from the club turning around and preparing a punch.

"I just wanted to ask a few questions so back off!" She exclaimed, but a look of confusion crossed her face as she turned around.

"Are you the one who's been leaving strigoi bodies everywhere?" she asked, and argued with the girl for a few moments, before starting to believe she knew nothing about what she did. I decided it was time to go, so I quietly took a step back, but ended up stepping on broken glass, which cause the girl from the club's eyes to shift towards where I was. I ducked back behind the building, and didn't dare move until their conversation had resumed. After that, I just walked back into the club, still wondering slightly what she could have been looking for in the small town of Baia.

**Plz review if you liked this chapter. I want to see if you can guess the POV, but if you have read the books then it's easy! So the reason the POV is unknown, as I mentioned earlier is because the moroi's name that this chapters POV is in is never mentioned.**

**Bai Babez, love you all!**

**-Geeky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Babez! So I wanna let you know, for those of you who hadn't already figured it out, that last chapter was from Blood Promise, when Rose is in the Nightingale and attempts to talk to the dhamphir woman. It is from the POV of one of the moroi men.**

**This one is a songfic, and is based on one of my favourite songs by a band called He Is We. This will be a sad one-shot.**

**CRUCIAL POINT! Bold Italics are the song's lyrics, and just italics are a flashback!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters, or the song.**

**One Shot 4**

**Stay With Me**

_**He sits in his cell**_

Dimitri Belikov sat, alone in his white-walled prison cell, head in his hands. He wished there were something, anything in here, but the place was pristine white, with only the necessities, meaning a bed, a sink and a toilet. He wished that there would even be a spider or something; it would give him something to watch.

_**And he lays on his bed**_

He sighed, thinking that there was really nothing to do but try and get some sleep, but he knew it would probably be pointless, as he would be woken up only hours later by a dream of _that_ night.

_**Covers his head, and closes his eyes.**_

He laid on the uncomfortable cot sitting off to one of the sides of the room, and closed his eyes, but only a few moments later, he was transported back to that night, the night where his life had been destroyed.

_**He sees a smoking gun, and the coward he ran**_

_Everything was exactly the way it had happened. He and Rose had been walking back from her best friend's house, since they were only a block away, when someone had jumped out of the shadows. Whoever they were had been dressed all in black, and before he or Rose could register what had happened, they had raised a gun, and fired a single shot right into Rose's chest. They had dropped the gun and ran away, as fast as they could run, but Dimitri had been too focused on the scene in front of him._

_**And in his arms is the bleeding, love of his life**_

_He sees Rose, on the ground, a single small round bullet hole almost in the center of her chest. It hadn't directly hit her heart, as she was still alive, but may have hit a lung, or maybe skimmed her heart._

_He crouched beside her, and her eyes flickered to his face. He sat beside her, resting her head on his knee._

"_It's gonna be okay." He remembers saying to her, but it had turned out anything but._

_**And she cries, Kiss it all Better, I'm not ready to go**_

"_Please, it hurts so much." She whimpered, and he felt a pain in his chest. She had always been strong, this was the weakest he had ever seen her._

"_It's gonna be fine, we will get you to a hospital." He had said._

"_Dimitri, I'm not ready to go yet." She said in a heartbreaking tone, ad a single tear slid down her cheek._

"_You won't" He had said, but even he could hear the doubt in his voice._

_**It's not your fault love, you didn't know, you didn't know**_

"_Dimitri, remember, don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault. If I don't survive, don't blame yourself, I love you so much baby." She said, almost entirely in tears._

"_Don't say that." He said, tears leaking down his own cheeks._

_**Her hands are so cold, and he kisses her face, and says everything, will be alright**_

_He takes one of her ice cold hands in his, and he notices how pale her skin had become, she looked almost dead. He leant down, and gave her a peck on the lips and pulled back, looking right into her eyes._

"_I love you. It'll be alright, we can get you to a hospital." He said to her, but she shook her head slightly. _

_**He noticed the gun, and his rage grew inside, he said I'll avenge my lover, tonight**_

_Dimitri turned his head to the side, and noticed the pistol sitting just mere feet away from him. The gun that the one who had shot his Roza had dropped._

_He felt boiling hot anger flow through his body, as if it were replacing the blood in his veins. He would find this bastard, if it was the last thing he did he would find them, and they would regret their decision to shoot Roza after he had finished with them._

_**And she cries, Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love, you didn't know, you didn't know**_

"_I'm not ready to go, Dimitri. I haven't even lived my life yet." She cried, and he held her to his chest. "But one thing I'm glad to have at least done is met you. I love you more than anything in the world, you'll be okay. I love you so, so much. Don't blame yourself baby." She said, and she looked directly into his eyes. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, and felt some roll down his cheeks._

"_I love you too, Roza." He said. She had raised her weak hand a brushed a tear off of his face. He could tell she only had moments left. She took a deep breath, and said one last thing._

"_I love you Dimitri." She had said, before letting out one last breath, and dying right there, in the arms of the man she had loved. Dimitri stood up, and gently laid Rose on the ground. He looked down and finally allowed himself to break into tears, looking at the woman he had loved more than anything in the world, her beautiful brown eyes looking up at the sky, and at the stars they couldn't see._

"_I love you Roza." He said, before picking up the gun that lay feet away from her body, and walking off. He would be back for the body of the love of his life later, but he had a few things to take care of first._

_**Now he sits behind prison bars**_

_He had managed to find the bastard who had ruined his life, but it hadn't been someone who he had expected._

_When he had found the killer, sitting on a large stone with their hood up as it had been when they had shot Roza, he had accidentally stepped on a twig, causing them to turn around, and their hood to fall off._

_When he saw who it was, the only thing he could register was surprise. How could she have done this to him? They had been good friends all their lives, and when she saw him, her ice blue eyes filled with fear._

_It was Tasha Ozera._

"_You killed her." Was all he had said, before he lifted the gun, pointed it straight at her head and fired the bullet. _

_**Twenty-five to life, and she's not in his arms**_

And that was how he had ended up stuck in this cell, with a prison sentence of ten years. He didn't know what would happen when he got out. There was nothing left for him, other than his family. That was probably where he would go; he had to break the news to them. They had all met Roza multiple times, and had loved her, even Yeva, who wasn't too warm with new people.

_**He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart**_

Killing Tasha hadn't been very satisfying; he felt the guilt, even though she had killed his soul mate. Though his hate for her was stronger than his guilt. Killing her hadn't brought Roza back, but it had felt, as horrible as it was, that he had gotten some revenge for the death of his Roza.

_**In the back of a man, who tore his world apart**_

He was sure that after he got out, he wouldn't stay with his family forever, but he wasn't sure where he would go. By shooting that bullet, Tasha had torn his entire world to shreds, along with his heart.

_**He holds on to a memory, all it is is a memory, eh eh. He cries stay with me, until I fall asleep, stay with me**_

He still held on, no matter the pain, to the memories of his Roza, when she had been alive. He even held on to the memory of that night, because no matter how much it hurt him, it was a part of their story. A story that had started all the way back when she was seventeen and he twenty-four.

_**Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me**_

She had only been twenty-five, the night of her murder. She may have been stubborn, and sometimes hot headed and bitchy when she got mad, but she was a good person, with an amazing heart.

_**Stay with me, until I fall asleep stay with me**_

Of all the horrid people in the world, the murderers running loose, why was his Roza the one who was chosen to die that day? The thoughts plagued him, and had every day since the day she died.

_**Stay with me, until I fall asleep stay with me**_

'_Please stay with me, just until I fall asleep'_ He thought, hoping that somehow, Rose could possibly hear him.

_**Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love you didn't know, you didn't know.**_

He felt a warmth come over him, a warmth that he had only found when Rose had been around him in life. He heard the words she had spoken to him that day echo in his mind.

_Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I love you._

_I love you Dimitri._

_**Stay with me, Until I fall asleep, stay with me.**_

He closed his eyes again, but instead of horrid images of that night flooding his mind, memories of the good times he and Rose had shared passed through his mind.

"_Hi, I'm Rose, I'm here for the self defense lessons." She had said, the first day they had met, her walking into the gym he had owned and requesting lessons._

"_Dimitri Belikov, I'm the instructor. It's nice to meet you Rose." He said to her, not having a clue what would end up happening between them._

The day they first met, he had felt a pull towards her, no matter what he had told himself otherwise. She had been taking privet lessons, for a reason he didn't understand until later.

_**Stay with me, until I fall asleep, stay with me**_

"_You're feeling for me are more than you're letting on! You're afraid of getting hurt!" She said, annoyed and frustrated_

"_I don't have feelings for you." He had said._

"_Bullshit! That's a lie and we both know it! Why don't you just let me in?" She whispered the last part, and before he knew what was happening, they kissed._

His feeling for her had been growing, ever since they had first met, but he had continued telling himself that it was wrong, that he shouldn't love his student who was seven years younger. They had kissed for the very first time that day, and after that, no matter how hard he tried, he hadn't been able to push away his feeling for her.

_**Stay with me, Until I fall asleep, stay with me**_

"_Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway, we have known each other for three years, and have been a couple for almost the entire time. I love you, more than you could ever imagine. Will you make me the happiest man on earth, and please marry me?" He said, and saw tears welling in her eyes._

"_Yes Dimitri. I would be an idiot to say no." She said with pure joy, and launched herself at me, kissing me passionately._

His eyes were welling up with tears, just thinking of the memories and times they shared, but the tears were happy. Happy that he had gotten to meet that amazing woman, happy to have been married to her for five years. Happy to have fallen in love with her, and happy to have once had the privilege of calling her his.

_**Stay With me, Until I fall asleep,**_

"_Do you, Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikov to be your husband, as long as long as you live?" The priest asked._

"_I do." She had said, happiness radiating from her like light from the sun._

"_And do you, Dimitri Belikov, take Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway to be your wife, as long as you live?" He had asked him._

"_I do." He had said without hesitation._

"_I give to you all, Dimitri Belikov, and Rosemarie Mazur Belikova. You may kiss the bride." The priest had said, and without hesitation he had scooped her into his arms and kissed her._

"_I love you Dimitri." Had been her last words._

That night, Dimitri had fallen asleep with a small smile on his face, and love in his heart. He had not fallen asleep thinking of only the night where the love of his life had died in his arms. He had fallen asleep thinking of the memories he had made with Rose. The sadness and pain still plagued him, but it had lessened slightly that night.

Dimitri would forever cherish the time he had with Rose, and would wait patiently here, on the earth until his time came where he would be reunited with the love of his life, forever.

_**Stay with me**_

"_I do."_

"_I Do._

"_I Love you Dimitri."_

"_I love you too Roza."_

"_Will you marry me?" _

"_I would be an idiot to say no._

"_Don't blame yourself."_

"_It will be alright._

"_I Love you, Dimitri. I always will._

"_You Killed her."_

**I Know, a very sad one, there were a few times I almost cried, but I hope you guys enjoyed. The song was Kiss it All Better by He is We, and I do not own the song. I love you all!**

**Bai Babez!**

**-Geeky**


End file.
